Loser
by Mezinka
Summary: Set in an AU, Dante's life isn't much to be jealous of. He's the headlining dancer at the local strip joint, his boyfriend is a complete asshole, he lives in a trailer in Limbo City, and not to mention he was molested. Dante/OC, Dante/Vergil, Dante/anything that moves. (Twincest/yaoi/slash) Be warned!


"Dante, getcha ass up!"

Came the strong voice that Dante knew all too well. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Dante slowly sat up in the bed. He looked around the small metal trailer, what a sight for sore eyes. Sighing, Dante grabbed his pack of cigarettes from his nightstand and lit one up. The first drag making him lightheaded.

"Dante! Didn't I tell you to get up?!" Came the strong voice again.

"Shut up!." Dante snapped at his lover. It was too early and Dante was in no mood to put up with his lover's shit. He had a late night at the strip club and to make matters worse, he had to work the lunch shift today. Sighing, he flicked the ash into the makeshift ashtray that was a plastic cup. Dante's blue eyes slowly scanned the body of the man standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" The young Nephilim muttered before he took another drag on his cigarette.

"Whats with the shitty attitude?" Dante's lover, Shawn asked. He leaned forward and snatched the cigarette out of Dante's hand.

It amazed everyone that Dante ended up with someone like Shawn. Shawn, short for Shawntavius, was a tall, dark, and handsome man with the body of a chocolate God. His skin was perfectly smooth and a shade of milk chocolate. His hair was cut clean and short, and his goatee was perfectly trimmed. He resembled that of Trey Songz. This was Dante's first interracial relationship, and the saying was true, once you went black- there was no going back. They had met one night at the strip club. Dante had noticed the handsome man and teased him while he was preforming on stage. Once, his routine was over, he made his way over to Shawn and the rest… the rest was history.

"Don't you have to work today?!" Dante pointed out as he made his way out of the bed; pushing past his tall lover. He was stopped abruptly when his lover grabbed him by the arms. "SHAWN-FUCKER!" Dante growled as he punched his boyfriend in the nose. " . !" He said as he freed himself.

Dante wasn't a morning person.

"Gonna' have to fuck that attitude out of you, you little bitch!" Shawntavius grabbed a fistful of Dante's black hair and flung the young Nephilim on the bed; pinning him down with his forearm to Dante's chest.

"FUCKER!" Dante spat as he wriggled to get free. It was useless, the bigger man outweighed Dante by a lot, not to mention, jail had made Shawn much stronger than he could imagine.

Using his free hand, Shawn wiped away the mucus that Dante had spat at him. "Disrespectful slut!" he seethed and backhanded Dante as hard as he could. The black man moved as quick as he could, pulling down Dante's boxers before unbuttoning his jeans and lowering them with his boxer briefs. "Keep still and take it like a fucking man!" He back handed Dante again before plunging into Dante's unprepared, tight hole.

Biting his lip to keep from screaming, Dante closed his eyes. He was used to the constant fighting which resulted in 'rape'. But what he wasn't used to: the feeling of being torn in half.

"OPEN THOSE FUCKING EYES!" Growled Shawntavius. "Look at me when I'm teachin' you a lesson!"

Dante opened his eyes and glared at his boyfriend. "I would- but I'm not sure if its in yet." Came his response. He hissed in pain when the older man thrusted into him harder, causing a burning sensation that shot through out his body.

"Keep talking shit Dante!" Shawntavius warned him. "Yeah, such a tight little hole for a slut!" The older black man angled his thrusts to hit that sweet spot that always seem to make Dante melt like butter. A moan escaped from Dante's lips as the pain of being torn in two subsided, a wave of extreme painful pleasure rode through this sculpted body.

"Fuck Shawn!" Dante hated himself at the moment for wanting more. "Harder!" Came the Son of Sparda's desperate plea to feel that intense pleasure again. His lover complied by angling himself to bounce off the soft spongy tissue located inside his smaller lover.

Dante's lustful blue eyes locked with Shawn's fiery brown eyes. "I love you, baby." he moaned and was silenced when the bigger man crushed his full lips against Dante's.

"No one can pound your ass like I can!" Shawntavius whispered into his young lover's ear.

It was true, no matter how many dicks Dante sucked or rode in the backroom, no one could satisfy him like his big black lover.

"Oh shit baby! I'm gonna cum!" Dante gasped as his back arched off the bed. Once more, he felt his lover's cock brush against his prostate, causing him his body to tremble. A loud growl emerged from the back of the young man's throat followed by spurts of the young man's seed, landing on his own stomach.

"Aw shit, Dante!" Shawn growled after watching the young Nephilim climax. Feeling his own orgasm approach, the attractive black man pulled out from his lover. Grabbing the base of his cock, Shawn grabbed a fistful of Dante's soft black hair and forced the young man's mouth on his swollen member. "Suck it like the slut you are."

Working his magic, Dante began bobbing his head up and down, occasionally stopping to swirl this tongue around the tip, lapping up the bead shaped droplets of pre-cum.

"Beg for Daddy's cum."

Dante's ice blue eyes met with Shawntavius' dark chocolate ones. Letting the penis slide from out his mouth with a soft pop, he smiled at his older boyfriend, beginning to stroke him gently.

"Daddy, I want you to fill my throat with your hot cum. I'm your fucking cum dump." He purred and give another lick to the tip of the man's penis. "I wanna taste you right now."

Suddenly, Dante's wish was granted. Shawn had grabbed him by his neck and forced his mouth back on his cock, shoving it all the way into the young man's mouth, choking him with his thick meat and his endless stream of hot cum. He slid out of Dante's mouth, allowing the excess semen and saliva to stream out too.

"Y'know the rule…" Shawn said sternly watching his small lover. Indeed, Dante knew the rule too well. Swallow the small load left in his mouth, he leaned down and licked the remaining semen off of his lover's thighs, legs, and the floor.

Degrading as it was, Dante was desensitized to it all. He'd done a lot worse at the strip club. Also the few times he had been 'molested' by Vergil made his time with Shawntavius seem like child's play.

"There its all gone. Now get out the way, I gotta' get ready for work." Dante pushed past his lover and headed into the congested and dirty bathroom.

**Author's note: **This started off as an inside joke between me and my best friend- . The idea was to make Dante as trashy as possible, considering the game had already had him living in a trailer.


End file.
